The Next Story
by Mme. Raye
Summary: Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo have been kidnapped and it's up to the boys to save them...again. Completed! Check it out and drop a comment, thanks!
1. Intro: The Lord of the Wings?

Hey guys! This is my latest story, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I'm being lazy and don't feel like adding on to the chapters much. I bumped up the rating because I'm torturing Ukyo (I do love Ukyo, she's my favorite female on Ranma) and well, I don't think that torturing is very PG. I didn't know what to name it so being even more lazy, I call it 'The Next Story' I know it's lame but I can't help it. I'm just a bum really. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma nor am I him nor do I own the movie titles that I ripped off, 'nuff said.

Ranma waited for Akane to come out of her bedroom.  
  
"C'mon Akane, you've been in there for two days. It's time you come out now." Ranma tried to coax his fiancee.  
  
"Leave me alone Ranma!" A harsh voice shouted through the door. Ranma sighed.  
  
"You have to eat sometime." Ranma reasoned with her.  
  
"I don't care anymore!" Akane yelled to him.  
  
"Is she still upset?" Nabiki asked as she approached the door. Ranma nodded.  
  
"She took the wedding thing to heart now." Ranma leaned against the door. "I mean nothing was her fault, she's just still upset."  
  
"You should take a break, I'll try talking to her."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma walked out of the hallway. He stood outside and sighed. It had been two days since the horrible wedding. Ukyo apologized to Akane and given up on Ranma until Akane could forgive her. Shampoo rarely showed her face here.  
  
"Where am I now?!" A voice yelled before breaking down a wall.  
  
"Watch out piggie." Ranma teased as he looked at Ryoga.  
  
"I made it to Nerima!" Ryoga cheered. "How's Akane?"  
  
"Not to well. She's locked herself up in her room and comes out to use the bathroom. She doesn't talk to anyone, not even Kasumi. She's royally pissed at me too."  
  
"It's not like it was your fault."  
  
"Really, you're not blaming me?"  
  
"I've given up on her. If you make her happy then as a man of honor, I'll give her up."  
  
"Wow, porker is sure mature."  
  
"And the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Quiet, sometimes too quiet." Ranma reflected on the past two days. They stood for a moment in silence.  
  
"Ranma! Quick! Akane's been kidnapped!" Tendo yelled as she ran out of the house. Ranma looked at the sky as a winged man flew away with Akane unconscious in his arms.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma yelled as he leapt on the roof tops after her. Ryoga was not far behind Ranma. When Ranma jumped on a low roof top, the roof exploded as another winged man held Ukyo but she was struggling against him.  
  
"Ran-chan!" She yelled reaching for him. Another roof nearby exploded as a third winged man carried Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo! I'm coming for you!" Mousse yelled as he ran on the roof top.  
  
"Ryoga, follow Ukyo!" Ranma ordered him. "I'll go after Akane." Ryoga nodded and headed in the direction of the winged man carrying Ukyo. Ranma continued to follow Akane's kidnapper. He pushed off a roof into the air and kicked the man in the head from behind. The man turned around punched Ranma square in the groin. Ranma fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, I'll save you!" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet to run after the creature.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in Transition

I have the disclaimer in the intro. Enjoy!

Akane woke up to a man hovering over her.  
  
"Wha?" She asked meakly but then suddenly pushed herself away from him. "Why do you have me here?" She demanded.  
  
"I here you're a prime catch. Plus, you're fiesty and I like them that way." He smiled. She studied his face for a moment. His face was smooth, unusually pale, and looked like it was set in stone. It seemed only his mouth moved when he talked, his face placid of any emotion. He is attractive with intriguing brown eyes and black hair that fell below his shoulders. Every strand was perfectly in place.  
  
"Keep away!" She jumped even further back and discovered she was lying on a lavish bed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't harm you. Supper will be served promptly at seven. Don't bother trying to escape, it's near impossible and if you do, I'll kill you." Akane stared at the window and looked away when she heard the door shut.  
  
"Ranma, where are you?" Akane asked as she looked around the room in fear.  
  
Ukyo still struggled until she was set on the ground. She tried to break loose now that she was on ground but two sets of claws dug into her shoulder and pushed her back. She grunted loudly and the same set of hands placed iron shackles around her wrists and ankles. She thrashed wildly against the shackles but a blow to her abdomen stopped it.  
  
"Quit it my pet. I don't like mine bruised. But if they are, so be it." The winged man grabbed her face. Ukyo looked angrily in the eyes of her kidnapper. He had long white hair and a chisled face. Two golden eyes burned into her own turquoise eyes.  
  
"Let me go!" She demanded.  
  
"But that won't be any fun for me." He traced a finger down her cheek. She pulled back from his touch. He slapped her using his back hand. "So would you rather like it rough?" She didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders and thrusted his knee in her stomach. She fell forward, her shackles holding her arms up. He kicked her head using his left leg. He took a moment to fix his hair and grabbed her by the shoulders to help her stand.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I won't kill you, but when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead." He wiped the blood shooting out of her right nostil and licked it off his hand. "I knew you would taste good." He laughed as he let her fall down. He vanished out of the room. Ukyo lay on the floor and sobbed. "Please, save me."  
  
Shampoo was lead to a large black door. Her arms and legs tied up by ropes.  
  
"Here you are." The winged man with short, spiky red hair and flashing blue eyes. He opened the door and pushed her in. She must have fell a good 20 feet and hit the stone floor with a loud thump. "I hope you find my accomadations quite suitable. I'll be back." She heard the door close. She wiggled to a wall and pushed herself up against it in order to sit up. She started to bite at the rope around her hands. When she was freed, she untied her ankles. She stood up and looked at the wall. Not hard to jump using her excellent martial artist skills but no where to jump to. The door was part of the wall and there was no threshold to jump to. Climbing would be her only option but the walls were of smooth stone. She could only climb so high before falling flat on her bottom. She sighed as she sat on the ground.  
  
"Airen come fast."


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Ukyo

"Damnit, where did she go?" Ryoga began to curse to himself as he searched the wooded area he was in. He kept his word to Ranma to save Ukyo, he wanted to. Ukyo helped him out a lot over the past two days by letting him stay with her. He tried to avoid Akari at all costs because he knew he would have to marry her and he liked Akari but didn't love her. Ukyo had been nothing but a friend as Ryoga tried to recover from the wedding and even talked some sense into.  
  
"Ryoga, I feel **awful** about the wedding. I mean, if Akane is what Ranma wants..." Her voice begins to waver. "I feel horrible."  
  
"Don't worry Ukyo. Ranma will understand that you were desperate and was still holding onto something dear to you."  
  
"But I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong."  
  
"We all do things we shouldn't have done. It's time to move on in our life and stop living in the past." Ukyo chuckles. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I've never heard anyone say anything that meaningful before. You sound like either a Hallmark card or a Disney movie."  
  
"I was totally original when I said that."  
  
"Who knew you to be poetic. Not in a thousand years." She wipes her counter at Ucchan's. "Want another special?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ryoga looked up at the sky and wondered how he was going to save her now that he had no idea where she was. He unpacked his things and set up camp. There was no use searching for someone in the dark. He'd probably end up getting more lost. He started a fire and watched the flames.  
  
"I hope you're ok, Ukyo." He sighed as he picked up a stick and poked the fire.  
  
Ukyo groaned as she felt someone take off her shackles. The pain in her stomach and nose would not stop. She couldn't remember a time when she felt worse. She looked up and saw a large man, not her capturer, but a large, hairier man. He grabbed her by her chestnut hair and breathed it in. His disfigured face grinned. Ukyo stared at his grotesque face in fear. She felt tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Wha-what are you going to d-do to m-me?" She stuttered. His grin grew broader and made his face look more and more deformed. He let go of her hair and Ukyo fell to the ground. He kicked her in the side as she tried to stand causing her to fall over. With a painful moan, she lay on the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up to her feet. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks.  
  
"St-stop, please!" She pleaded, sobbing. He grunted as he slapped her across her face. Ukyo's hand reached up to her red cheek. "Why are you doing this?" She cried. "When Ranma comes-"  
  
"Ranma?" The man who captured her interrupted her. "Ranma? Do you think he'll come and get you when his other fiancee is being held prisoner as well?"  
  
"He's coming for me, I know it."  
  
"Girl, you **are** foolish." He waved his hand and the giant slapped her again. Her capturer left the room and let the giant finish on her. He released her hair and Ukyo fell to the ground. She tried to crawl to the door but the giant kicked her again in the side. Ukyo heard a distinct crack sound and found it hard to breathe. She tried getting on her hands and knees but the giant kicked her in the head, throwing Ukyo on her back. The giant snickered and shackled her up again as she moaned in pain. Ukyo leaned against the wall, it was difficult to breathe and the pain in her right cheeks was unbearable. She sobbed quietly to herself and couldn't understand why she was here and why he was torturing her. 


	4. Chapter 3: Akane in Wonderland

Akane sat in her room and paced in it. She bit her fingernails and looked out of the window constantly. She looked around the lavish room and studied it. All the furniture was a red velvet and deep mahogany was the only wood used in it. The walls and accents were also of the same color family giving it a rich, wealthy feel to the room. She would have liked it, if she wasn't being held against her will. The door opened slowly and a small, old man entered. Behind him, two taller men walked in carrying one large trunk.  
  
"Master requests your presence at supper and brings you an array of formal wear to dress in. Supper will promptly being at 7 o'clock." He bowed. The two men set the trunk down and left.  
  
"Tell him that I won't eat with him because my fiancée is on the way here to rescue me." Akane angrily spoke.  
  
"I am unfortunate to hear that madam, I shall relay that message to Master." He bowed again and left her alone. She crossed her arms and felt a wave of fear ripple through her body. She lay down on the overstuffed, velvet couch and closed her eyes.  
  
A large mass of bodies lay dead on the ground. Akane looked to her hands and she was covered in blood. She looked up and two figures stood over her.  
  
"I can't believe all that blood." One said in a baritone voice.  
  
"Yes, well, good thing that they are dead, for good now."  
  
"Didn't take long to kill them. I hope we got them all."  
  
"A shame if we missed some." Akane listened couldn't believe what they were saying.  
  
"It was a little fun, too. Ready to go Henry?" One placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed in fear.  
  
Akane sat upright. Her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved for a few moments until she caught her breath. She wiped the sweat off her brow and her body relaxed. It must have been a dream, although everything felt real. The door opened and the same short man walked in.  
  
"Master understands your confusion but you will not be brought food until you have gathered your wits and eat supper with him." His voice was a little harsh to Akane.  
  
"Fine, then I'll starve." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Suit yourself. How long has it been since your last meal, two days?" He asked with a cunning smile on his face.  
  
"So? Ranma will be here soon and you won't have a master anymore."  
  
"Oh, Ranma, is it? Well everyone must have their desperate hope." He said before shutting the door on her. Akane uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed. Throwing herself backwards, she lay down. She felt her stomach rumble but tried to ignore it. She didn't know how much longer she could go without food. She thought about Ranma and how selfish she had been to lock herself up, her own prisoner. And now that she was one, she wanted to tell her family that she was sorry, she wanted to tell Ukyo that she forgives her, she wanted to tell Shampoo off, and she wanted to tell Ranma...  
  
She just wanted to see him again. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Fast and the Furious

Shampoo stood up and walked to the other side of the dungeon and sat down. She stared at the ceiling and studied the room. There was a tiny bit of light streaming in which allowed her enough to light to see. Being part cat, her nocturnal eye sight was exceptionally good as a human. She stood up and decided on a plan she had which involved leaping from the ground into the wall and pushing off from that wall to the other wall until she reached either that door or the window. She stretched and prepped herself for what could be painful if she didn't make it to the door. She pushed off the ground toward the opposite wall but she did not plan on the wall being so slippery that she fell on the ground, right on her tailbone. She yelped softly and sighed. There was a loud sound and food fell down and nearly hit her head. She grinned as she picked up a thermos of water...cold water.  
  
Ukyo heard the door open and that huge, meaty man came in. He set down a plate of food on the ground and delivered two painful punches to her face and a strong kick to her side. Ukyo spat out blood from her mouth and fell face down. She gasped for breathes as he left. She struggled with her chains but managed to flip her body so she was lying on her back. She unbuttoned her shirt and weakly opened it. Slowly, she undid her chest binding and let it fall from her hand. She buttoned her shirt and lay on the ground, she winced when she breathed in but her bindings couldn't restrict her breathing anymore. She pushed herself up and ate some food but it slid painful down her throat. Blood still lingered in her mouth and the coppery taste made her food hard to bear. She wanted a fresh okonomiyaki so bad that tears gathered again in her eyes. She stopped eating her food and looked at the ground. Hope glistened in her tears as she realized that now she had her bindings to help her.  
  
Ranma still ran as fast as he could when he ran out of buildings to leap from. That creature that took Akane was fast in the air, he lost sight of him a long time ago. He kept running and hoping that he would make it there, the determination strongly set on his face. He kept running until he quickly stopped, falling back on his hands and stumbling back. He looked down a huge cliff that seemed impossible to jump and the fall was fatal. Rubbing some dirt of his eye, he spotted a bridge a few miles away. Quickly he began for the bridge and hoped that there wasn't anymore obstacles to Akane.  
  
Mousse was doused with water early in his quest for Shampoo. This gave him some advantage as he flew after the best. Unfortunately, Mousse had a hard time keeping up. Ducks weren't given the same equipment for fast, long distance flying. He flapped frantically after his Shampoo but nearly fell out of the sky when he lost sight of the creature with Shampoo. He managed to find a tree to sleep in so he could gain some energy in order to continue tomorrow. But lying in the tree, all he could think about was Shampoo and terrible scenes that could happen to her if he couldn't save her and he quickly started flying but even more frantically than before. Soon, his duck-body could not handle it and he fell out of the sky, left to be found by a passerby. 


	6. Chapter 5: Ranma Saotome and the Chamber...

Ranma approached a large castle made of old fashion brick. He wiped the sweat off his brow and cracked his neck. Elegantly, he jumped the high wall and began searching through the whole castle for Akane. He ran through damp corridors and destroyed rooms, checking every room and every thing five times. He came up short on his find, there had been no trace of life in that whole entire castle. He stood on the highest tower and tried to search with his keen eyes but came to find nothing. A feeling of guilt and loss tugged at his heart. He climbed down the stairs and walked to what used to have been a ballroom.  
  
"I saw you at the tower." An old man said and Ranma spun around quickly to see him.  
  
"Where's Akane?" He asked grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Akane, what an odd name."  
  
"She has short black hair to here." Ranma pointed to his ears. "And a mean temper to reckon with."  
  
"Your Akane hasn't been here in well over a few thousand years." His cane tapped lightly on the floor.  
  
"That can't be." Ranma denied his statement.  
  
"Oh yes, it can. Follow me." Ranma nodded and followed the old man down a spiral staircase.   
  
"I've been here before and found nothing." The old man stopped at the second to last step and tapped on the last step with his cane five times. A door opened to the right of them.   
  
"We keep nothing valuable out in fear that young ones might steal it." He grinned and walked down the corridor. It led to a large room with a huge painting on the wall. "Is that your   
  
Akane?" He asked. Ranma gulped and nodded.  
  
"But how?" Was all he muttered. The old man chuckled.  
  
"That's a question I might be able to answer."  
  
Ukyo heard the door opened and let her head hang on her chest. The giant snorted with satisfaction and unlocked her chains for another beating to her. Ukyo opened her eyes when her right hand was free and grabbed her chest binding. In one swift motion, she wrapped it around the giant's neck and pulled as hard as she could. The giant struggled, throwing his   
  
body back into hers but soon he stopped. Ukyo held on for a few moments longer and dropped the cloth. She examined him and the cloth and realized that if he struggled longer, he would have ripped it completely. Ukyo grabbed the key with her right hand and unlocked her left hand. She hobbled to the door and tried running as fast as she could down the twisting corridors. She stopped to catch her breath, it was painful but she continued on, the adrenaline fully pumping in her system. She thought she reached an exit but found it was a room. The door closed as she turned around to leave it. She heard a pair of hands clapping and she turned back around.  
  
"Bravo." The man with gold eyes and white hair came out from behind the curtains. "It is remarkable you had enough stamina to live through such beatings and kill my servant."  
  
"Please let me go." She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly.  
  
"You cannot beg me for that. You are much to strong to beg."  
  
"W-why do you want me dead?" He chuckled and ran his white hands through his white hair.  
  
"I don't want you dead, at least not yet. Pearla used to hate the way I toyed with my food but she understood me in a way no one could."  
  
"F-food?" Ukyo stuttered in fear.  
  
"It's such a shame that your life will end here with no one to love you." He walked up to her and ran a white finger down her swollen cheek. "And you were the cute one too." Ukyo sniffled. "Well, were the cute one, until now."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.  
  
"You really don't know but I hardly expect you to know." He extended his arm. "Please, sit. At least you should have the right to know what you will pay for at your family's expense."  
  
"A long time ago, Japan was overrun with a large vampire population. They killed nightly, feeding off the flesh of the people in small towns. There was no hope for the people, nothing could stop this horrible beasts. Until three men came and stood up against them and successful killed most of them. Only seven escaped them but they managed to track down   
  
two of them and kill them. The two they killed were the last of the female vampires which posed a big problem for the vampire race. See, only male vampires can turn a man into a   
  
vampire and when this happens, a female vampire must be there to convert a woman into a vampire before the next full moon or the poor human will just die. It also works in reverse, when you kill a vampire, you must kill a vampire of the opposite sex before the next new moon or that 'dead' vampire will come back to being undead but stronger than before. So they managed to kill two male vampires and two female vampires, leaving three male vampires to hide in the darkness. Those three vampires are not your ordinary vampires, in fact, they are the strongest of their kind. They can bend time but not change it, like a ghost in the past. They can walk among the daylight and create strong servants to do their bidding. For a long time they have hid in past but now they come back. Isn't it peculiar that you Akane is on that wall and now is kidnapped?"  
  
"Peculiar ain't the word. How can someone go to their time?"  
  
"I'm afraid that only those three vampires can go about to the past. I will look in my books for answers to why they must want your Akane."  
  
"Not only was Akane kidnapped but two other girls." Ranma explained. The man adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Oh. Well, there is nothing you can do for now until I find more information." He opened a dusty old book and began reading.  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"It's written in a language that no one knows except my family. We are the holders of this information to protect against history from repeating itself. I think those vampires placed a cursed on our family. I am the last sane person left."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kuno is what I like to be called." There was a long pause.  
  
"Listen, I have two other friends looking for the girls and I think I should find them and bring them here."  
  
"Yes, that is wise." The old man nodded and Ranma left the castle and searched for Mousse and Ryoga.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for you comments and the story will unfold as it goes along. I added some explanation as to not leave you all in the dark. I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. I might write some R-rated chapters but I'll keep it off ff.net and put my e-mail for those interested but that isn't until later.

The title is a little cut off but it's called Ranma Saotome and the Chamber of History


	7. Chapter 6: I, Shampoo

Akane sat at an overstuffed couch and looked out of the window.  
  
"I hope you plan on eating." The capturer stood in the doorway.  
  
"No." Akane replied.  
  
"All right. Our wedding is scheduled for next week." Akane stood up quickly but she regretted it immediately. Her head spin and she nearly fell back in the sofa.  
  
"Wedding?"  
  
"Ah yes, our wedding. Fortunately your fate is much better than that brunette friend you have." He examined a painting on the wall. "She's going to die, her neck snapped in half, blood poured down the throat of an old corpse. I'm not as graphic as he is and I never had that much love for anyone. You are a prime pick, I've had an eye on your family for a long time."  
  
"My family?"  
  
"We all have been watching your families."  
  
"We?"  
  
"You ask many questions. I do not feel like answering. You will marry me next week or you will die. Your fiancée can not save you this time." Akane shuddered at how cold he sounded. "Tomorrow, a painter will come an paint a portrait of you, he's very skilled at painting and an old friend of mine. He will bring a friend of yours."  
  
"Why can't I go home?" The man smiled at her but even his smile seemed cold.  
  
"I've waited a few thousand years for you Akane, I'm not sending you back to your Japan. This is your home now, with me." Akane stepped back to the window.  
  
"And what if I jump?"  
  
"You don't have it in you to jump, you still have hope that your precious Ranma will save you. He won't. He's given up."  
  
"No, he won't give up. He hates losing!"  
  
"Akane, I have watched you all for a long time. Why would Ranma save a girl he can't even love?"  
  
"He loves me!" Akane yelled.  
  
"He never told you."  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"He took it back. That doesn't sound like true love to me."  
  
"Stop saying these things! So what if I hold on to hope and I have faith in someone?! What else do I have but that?!"  
  
"You have me and I don't waste energy on hope and faith. In time, you will learn."  
  
"I don't want to marry you."  
  
"Fine, but your fate is set in stone no matter if you want to marry me or not. You will learn to love me, even if it takes forever." He snapped his fingers and two servants brought in a plate of food each. "I don't like my bride to be so weak, enjoy your food."

* * *

Shampoo stealthily walked through the long hallways of a dark, damp castle. She stopped to watch two servants in the hall.  
  
"Food, this is my third request of it. I can't believe we are taking care of two mortal women." Shampoo's ears twitched at the word 'two', did that mean someone else was here? She moved further down the hall when she heard someone snap their fingers. The servants following a man left the room after a few moments. She slipped into the room while they shut the door. Shampoo found Akane sobbing in her hands. She trotted up to Akane and jumped in her lap. Akane, startled, threw off Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo?" She recognized the purple fur. The cat nodded at Akane. Akane stood up and quickly walked over to the tea, she dumped it on Shampoo.  
  
"Hot!" Shampoo cried wiping off the tea from her body.  
  
"Here are some clothes." Akane threw the formal dresses at Shampoo, the dresses she was supposed to wear to dinner. Shampoo slid the dress on her body.  
  
"Thank you." Shampoo smiled at Akane. "How long you here?"  
  
"A few days. You?"  
  
"Same. See Ukyo?" Akane stared at Shampoo in wonder, she used actual names and spoke using pronouns.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Listen, tomorrow, some guy is coming to paint a picture of me, I think he's bringing Ukyo."  
  
"I escape from dungeon here."  
  
"Do you think Ukyo is here?" Shampoo shook her head.  
  
"You room is only room with life." Shampoo sat on a couch. "Nice room, my room is cold, wet, and smell bad. It has no chairs."  
  
"Why are you so nice? Why aren't you attacking me?"  
  
"I see no reason. We stuck here together, fight together." Shampoo gave Akane a smile.  
  
"Thank you for being here Shampoo. I know you don't want to be here, neither do I but I'm glad to see you." Akane wrapped her arms around her old enemy.  
  
"Your welcome." Shampoo replied. "We escape together with Ukyo."  
  
"Yes, I wonder if she's ok. The man said her neck will be snapped in half. I feel so terrible that I never forgave you two for the wedding. I do forgive you Shampoo." Akane had tears in her eyes, Shampoo gave her a warm smile.  
  
"No worries, Ukyo stronger than most Amazon. Ukyo fine."

* * *

Ranma found a duck lying on the ground with glasses on. He pulled out a canteen of hot water and poured it on Mousse. Mousse woke up, spluttering out the water.  
  
"Shampoo!" He cried.  
  
"Shh!" Ranma punched him on the arm.  
  
"Where is Shampoo?!" Mousse demanded as Ranma threw him some slacks.  
  
"We've got to find Ryoga and I'll explain it to you." Ranma looked around the forest for Ryoga.  
  
"Ukyo! I'm sorry!" Ranma heard in the distance and saw dark green energy flare up a mile away.  
  
"Over there! Hurry Mousse!" Ranma began to run to where Ryoga was. They walked up to a scorched camp where Ryoga lay on the ground, unconscious. Ranma figured Ryoga got real depressed for not being able to save Ukyo that he let go of that energy. Ranma took one of Ryoga's arm and Mousse took the other.  
  
"Where are we going Saotome?"  
  
"A castle five miles from here."  
  
"A castle?"  
  
"You'll see why."  
  
"Is this about Shampoo?"  
  
"It's about all the girls." Ranma replied.  
  
"Do you think that Ryoga loves Ukyo?" Mousse asked looking forward.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I noticed that they have been spending some time together and he went after her when she was kidnapped."  
  
"I told him to go after her."  
  
"I think he would have anyway."  
  
"Maybe." Ranma looked around the forest. "I'll ask him later after we save them." There was a silence but it was broken by a sniffle from Mousse.  
  
"I hope Shampoo is ok. I never told anyone but her mother asked me to watch over Shampoo while she was dying. If anything happened to her..." Mousse didn't finish his thought but shifted under Ryoga's arm.  
  
"I'm sure she is fine, she's a great fighter, they all are." 


	8. Chapter 7: What Lies Beneath

Ukyo gasped as he finished speaking. He stood up and poured a glass of red wine.  
"Now do you see why I must kill you? You are the descendent of the very man who killed my dearest." He pointed to a large portrait of a woman in the center of the room. Ukyo studied the painting, she had a face like it was carved by angels. Her red eyes bore into Ukyo's and Ukyo's gaze shifted.  
"Please, don't do this." The man laughed at her words.  
"Well, even if I had a heart I still wouldn't let you go." He moved closer to her, he lifted her chin up with his finger. "I wonder what you taste like." He opened his mouth and licked an open cut on her face. Ukyo watched in fear and shame as he moaned. "I might not be able to wait until next week to spill your blood." He had a wicked smile on his face and Ukyo moved back. "Tomorrow we leave, I have a request by an old friend. You will be locked up in chains at all times." He waved his hand and two ugly creatures came and put shackles on her wrists. She limped out of the room trying to fight the pain as best as she could.

* * *

Ranma woke up to the sun in his eyes. He cursed at the bright sun and sat up in bed. Mousse and Ryoga were still asleep. He stood up and found a kitchen where he began to cook a simple breakfast of old canned vegetables and food found in Ryoga's pack. When he finished, Ryoga and Mousse joined him.  
"How long was I out?" Ryoga asked rubbing his neck.  
"All night. It was your most powerful one I've seen." Ranma admitted. "What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ryoga replied. The truth was, his mind plagued him with terrible visions while he poked at the fire. But when the vision of Ukyo being raped came to mind, he lost it.  
"So where are they?" Mousse asked adjusting his glasses.  
"I don't know. I just know that those things that have them are vampires and somehow they are in the past, where we can't get to them. There's a painting of Akane here."  
"And?" Mousse urged him. Ranma dropped his fork.  
"It's a few thousand years old." Ranma looked up at the ceiling. "How am I supposed to save her?"  
"They did this on purpose so we can't." Ryoga answered.  
"He's right." Kuno stood in the doorway. "I've read all night and I have not found anything beyond the time that Akane's portrait was made. I found a diary written by one of the servants here. It ends at where Akane has a portrait painted, the rest is blank pages. I have a theory that what happens to the girls will fill the rest of the pages." He hands Ranma the book.  
"A black carriage stops at the entrance of the castle. A girl with long black hair steps out of it. She has a limp and even from my distance I can tell she is severely injured." Ryoga cleared his throat. "Master Jiro follows her and I am called by Master Ichiro."

* * *

Ukyo stared at the large castle and sighed. She was pushed forward hard and fell down.  
"Now that is no way to treat your key, Jiro." A man with spiky red hair helped her up.  
"I don't need a lecture from you Saburo, does Ichiro have her ready?" Jiro had a look of boredom on his face.  
"She's in her chambers."  
"I'm surprised you don't want your key painted." Jiro placed heavy emphasis on the word 'key'.  
"I'm not fond of her like Ichiro is." Saburo helped Ukyo up the stairs. "I'll just leave her." He shrugged and then after walking down three long hallways, he opened the door for them. Akane gasped at the sight of Ukyo.  
"Ukyo!" She cried as she ran to her friend. Jiro stood in her way.  
"Sit down Akane, Ichiro wanted for you to be painted. Don't make this harder." Saburo spoke softly to her, Akane nodded and sat down on the couch. "I'll leave and Jiro, try not to harm her. I don't want to upset Ichiro anymore."  
"I won't. Jiro breathed before taking a seat in the chair. Ukyo watched his movements and cleared her throat.  
"May I speak to Akane?" She asked, she didn't know when Jiro started to control her but she thought better to ask than to suffer.  
"Yes." He replied before taking he began sketching.  
"Ukyo, are you ok?" Akane asked looking over her wounds.  
"I'll live." Ukyo replied.  
"I was worried about you. I never told you that I forgive you-"  
"It doesn't matter anymore Akane." Her voice dropped low when Jiro left the room. "He's going to kill me next week."  
"I'm getting married." Akane replied with a sad look in her eyes. "How are we going to get out of here?"  
"I don't know but we have to find a way to kill them and get back home."  
"Their undead Ukyo-" Akane stopped speaking when Jiro returned.  
"Akane, everything will be fine." Ukyo sat down on the carpet and didn't speak again until Jiro finished painting. 


	9. Chapter 8: My Big Fat Freaky Wedding

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's the end! Enjoy it guys, I know I enjoyed writing it. BTW, there will be an epilogue...

* * *

When Jiro finished, he gave Ukyo a cold glare.  
  
"Stay here with her." He shut the door and Akane heard him lock the door.  
  
"Anyway to get out of here?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"The window but it's a long drop." Akane replied. "How are we going to escape?"  
  
"Escape, I was wondering how to kill them. Listen, if we don't kill them now Akane then they'll only come after our family. I'm not letting this evil live." Ukyo spoke firmly but it did not give Akane any more courage nor strength.  
  
"Ukyo, they are undead! That means they've already died. We don't know how to kill them for good!" Ukyo say down and sighed, she regretted doing because a sharp pain shot through her chest.  
  
"We just have to think. Jiro told me some things about what happened." Ukyo thought for a long time while Akane prepared the bed. A cat came up and rubbed against Ukyo's legs which annoyed her. She finally shooed it off.  
  
"Leave!" Ukyo said harshly and the cat hissed at her.  
  
"Ukyo, that's Shampoo!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Shampoo?" Ukyo stood up.  
  
"Although she escaped, I think they know she's here." Akane poured a warm cup of water on her.  
  
"Ukyo!" Shampoo gave her a hug.  
  
"Hello Shampoo, I see you were also taken too." Ukyo said and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I am sad but I live now. All will be good." Shampoo put on some clothes and gave them all a warm smile.  
  
"It's well, not good." Ukyo corrected and thought for a moment. "Good, I think that's how will defeat them. I mean holy stuff right? We need holy water."  
  
"Holy water?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"How are we going to get a priest to a castle that we're trapped in?" Akane asked.  
  
"We'll leave, Shampoo and I will climb down the walls and find some." Ukyo replied.  
  
"I don't think you'll get far." Akane opened the window and pointed to guards.  
  
"At least I'm trying!" Ukyo cried. "I can't die here, not like this!"  
  
"I'm trying too, Ukyo. We'll make it out alive." Akane took her hand.  
  
"Yes, all fine soon." Shampoo took her other hand.  
  
"We have to get back to Nerima anyway." Akane said.  
  
"Yes, I need tell Mousse I no hate him." Shampoo looked at the girls and giggled at their shock.  
  
"I also got to tell Ranma he's a jackass for stringing me along." Ukyo said.  
  
"I need to tell him I love him." Akane had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your wedding is in a few days Akane."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"What we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We have some day to think." Shampoo reminded the girls.  
  
"Right."

* * *

Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga watched both the diary and the painting for any sign of anything. Nothing new was written in the diary and the painting still was there. Ranma impatiently opening and closing the diary annoyed both Mousse and Ryoga. Though they sat and spoke nothing, a million things flew through their head. Kuno went further into reading ignoring the boys.

* * *

Akane had been fitted for wedding dresses, Ukyo and neko-Shampoo watched as she tried on many different dresses.  
  
"I don't see why you care." Ukyo commented picking at some flowers.  
  
"If I have to be married, I want to be married in something I like." Akane replied looking at herself in the mirror. Ukyo tried her hardest not to show any weakness to her friends, she didn't want to alarm them, but there were times that the pain took over her body. It left her mind blank and her body in a cold sweat. At night, she couldn't sleep and during the day, she was irritable and made up for the lost sleep in naps. Akane and Shampoo noticed but said nothing.  
  
"How's this?" She turned around. Ukyo didn't even look.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Ugh! I swear, you're just like a man!" Akane sighed and slid out of the dress and into a robe. She then headed over to her lunch, a bleeding steak with boiled potatoes and rise. "This Western food is going to make me fat!" Akane complained.  
  
"Becoming fat is the least of your worries." Ukyo had a dark look in her eyes. Akane shifted in her seat.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what's wrong Ukyo but we're all going to be ok." Akane looked down at her silverware and picked up a steak knife. She glanced around to see if anyone saw her hold it up but the servants had their eyes on Ukyo or tending to the dress. Akane slipped the knife in her sleeve. She held up her plate to one of the servants. "I'm not hungry, I want a kettle of hot tea, two tea cups, and tea bags." She ordered.  
  
"My, we are getting smug." Jiro spoke, leaning on the doorway. Akane straightened up in alarm. "Don't worry, I came to check up on the two little wenches. Where is that cat?" Akane turned to Ukyo with a nervous look on her face. "Don't act that way, we knew all along. It was simple, thought we could appease your stupid hope. Too much energy you simple-minded mortals waste on hope." He walked up to Ukyo, grabbing a handful of hair he pulled her head back and smelled her neck. "Still sweet, Pearla will love it."  
  
"Jiro, someone needs to tell you to stop playing with your food." Saburo stood in the room with his arms folded. He sounded almost disgusted.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do with my food, Saburo." Jiro turned around, still holding Ukyo's hair. Ukyo glared at both of them with venom in her eyes.  
  
"You're right. Ichiro and I want to see you now." Jiro released Ukyo's hair and followed Saburo out of the room.  
  
"So they know about Shampoo." Akane rested her head in her hands. "That rules out element of surprise." Akane sighed. "We have two days left. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we're going to die." Ukyo had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that." Ukyo bit her lip, the pain was too much lately. Parts of her wanted to end it all, maybe jumping out of the window could end the process for Jiro and it would end her suffering but the other parts wanted to hold on and make sure that Shampoo and Akane made it out ok that ultimately good will overcome evil and all will be right.  
  
Shampoo woke up next to Akane. Ukyo wanted the couch so Shampoo shared the bed with Akane. They had been bonding over the last week, the fateful death forcing their weak friendship to become so strong. Shampoo sighed, tonight was to be Akane's wedding and Ukyo's death, and depending on Saburo's mood, it would be either her death or her transformation. She sat up in bed and heard sniffling from Akane, she placed a kind hand on her arm.  
  
"It be okay, Akane." But she had no faith anymore. She hated feeling so powerless. They didn't speak from then on, and when the sun melted into the horizon, all hope left them.

* * *

Ryoga nearly squealed in excitement, it was his watch on the notebook and ink started to appear in it.  
  
"Mousse! Ranma! Kuno!" He exclaimed. "Writing!"

* * *

Akane put on her wedding dress and the servant told her to wait, Jiro escort her to the ballroom where the ceremony would take place. Saburo came earlier for Ukyo and Shampoo, both wearing identical dresses but Shampoo's was purple and Ukyo's was pink. Akane opened a desk drawer and pulled out the steak knife. She slid it up the left side of her body and cut a little hole in her panties so that the knife would stay securely under her dress. Jiro opened the door and held out his arm and Akane took it. They would down a few halls and finally came to grand staircase. At the end of the ballroom, Ichiro stood at the altar, Saburo to the left. Ukyo and Shampoo stood to the far left, leaving room for Akane. Akane licked her dry lips and walked up to the altar.  
  
"Dearly beloved..." Saburo began the ceremony.

* * *

"It can't end here!" Ranma exclaimed. "We don't know anything yet! How can he stop!"  
  
"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga yelled at him.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up, Pig-boy!"  
  
"What did you call me?! Prepare to die!" Mousse rolled his eyes as the two began to fight.  
  
"They act like bitter rivals more than friends." Kuno commented.  
  
"You have no idea." Mousse sighed.

* * *

"Do you, Ichiro take Tendo Akane to be your wife for all eternity?" Ichiro nodded and Saburo turned to Akane. "Do you, Tendo Akane take Ichiro to be your husband for all eternity?" Akane bit her lip and jumped back.  
  
"No! I love Ranma, I can't marry him!" She yelled. Saburo shrugged.  
  
"It makes no difference what you say Akane, you should learn by now." Ichiro said this time, walking up to her. Akane took two steps back. She flipped up her dress and pulled out the knife. "What do you plan on doing with that knife? You don't think you can kill me a piece of steel?" Ichiro laughed.  
  
"I didn't plan on killing you with just a piece of steel." She lifted the knife high and plunged it deep in her belly. Crying out in pain, she pulled it out but Ichiro stood before her.  
  
"You missed your heart." Ichiro laughed again but Akane raised the knife again and stabbed it into Ichiro's heart. She gave a satisfied grin as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Shampoo started to run out to her as she saw Jiro go after Akane but she was kicked back by Saburo. Akane saw Jiro approach her and raised the knife to stab him. With a sudden burst of skill, she stabbed him in the heart too. She lowered her arm and stepped over their bodies to Saburo. He saw Akane and grabbed Ukyo by the waist and moved quickly to the top of a tower. Once Akane came to them, she gasped as he held Ukyo out of the window by her neck. It was storming now and the rain drops reflected the full moon's light.  
  
"Drop the knife or the girl will die." Saburo demanded, Ukyo's face was slowly turning blue as she clawed at his hands.  
  
"Ukyo!" Akane cried.  
  
"I said drop the knife!" Saburo yelled.  
  
"D-d-do it." Ukyo whispered. Saburo turned his head to Ukyo.  
  
"Shut up wench!" He snarled at her but when he turned back, Akane had her knife in his heart.  
  
"H-how?" He asked as he dropped to the ground.  
  
"I'm pure, like holy water. And my ancestors sent me a few dreams to help me figure it out." Akane smiled but it quickly left her face as his hold on Ukyo released. Akane threw herself at the window. "Ukyo!" She cried but watched as her friend's body flew helplessly to the ground. 


	10. Epilogue: The Dummy Returns

Akane's wound healed fine with stitches that left a scar for a reminder. Shampoo had a minor concussion and left the hospital happy as ever. Ukyo was another story. She was in intensive care for a week but was released when she stabilized. She broke her arm and leg in the fall and had a serious head injury. From her beatings, she had a two broken ribs and a bruised rib. The doctors kept a good eye on her and she left the hospital in a wheelchair but with nowhere to go. She had to sell Ucchan to pay for the bills so she stayed iwith the Tendos. Kasumi took care of her while she recovered from her injuries which forced Ukyo to watch in silent sorrow as Akane and Ramna's love grew daily.

* * *

Ryoga was walking to the Tendo Dojo holding a small package. He stopped and saw Shampoo flip the closed sign on the ramen shop.  
"Why are you closing so early?" Ryoga asked.  
"Mousse and I are going on a date." Shampoo replied, her grammar getting better daily.  
"A date?"  
"Yes, I tell Mousse: 'Be true self and I will date you'." Shampoo replied. "Where have you been?"  
"Traveling." Ryoga replied with a sheepish grin.  
"Akane and Ranma set date for marriage. Ukyo nearly healed. Nabiki and Kuno dating. Seem like Kuno normal. Elder Kuno said the curse on his family is gone and all Kunos normal. Kodachi has boyfriend, his name is Konatsu, he's a ninja, I think."  
"Wow, Nabiki and Kuno dating." Ryoga sighed. "And Kasumi? Cologne?"  
"She married Doctor Tofu." Shampoo replied. "Cologne left to China."  
"Gee, I missed a lot." Ryoga scratched his head. "I've got to go to the Tendo Dojo. See you around Shampoo." He waved and Shampoo waved back. He walked down a few streets and sighed when he realized he was lost.  
He didn't too lost and found the Tendo Dojo around 11 p.m. He saw that all the lights were out but in the moonlight he saw someone on the roof. He took off his pack and held up his package tightly, hoping it was Ranma so he could relay it on. He was surprised to find Ukyo sitting on the roof, arms wrapped around her legs.  
"Shampoo told me you were nearly healed." He said softly sitting next to her.  
"She hasn't visited me in weeks." Ukyo frowned.  
"Oh, you look good." Ryoga gave her a small smile.  
"Thanks." Ukyo looked up in the sky.  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"He said that after he was through with me, I would wish I was dead. I did wish I was dead." Ukyo's voice cracked. "I killed him. Now look at what I am. I have nothing now, I know I didn't start out with much but I've ended up with nothing." Ryoga frowned and slid the package over to her.  
"Here. Take this."  
"I don't want Akane's present." Ukyo cried pushing it back.  
"You're right, I bought it with the intention of giving it to Akane." Ryoga admitted. "But I want you to have it." Ukyo frowned.  
"I don't want a pity present Ryoga."  
"Just open it Ukyo." Ukyo sighed and opened the package. It was a stunning silver necklace with a deep blue stone in it's center.  
"Ryoga, I can't except this." Ukyo handed it back to him.  
"Yes, you can." Ryoga spoke in a firm voice. Ukyo shot him a cold look.  
"Since when did you grow a backbone?" Ryoga knew she didn't mean those words.  
"Ukyo, just because you are going through a hard time in life doesn't mean that people can't still care about you?"  
"Since when did people care about me?!" Ukyo jumped to her feet. "Who left poor Ukyo to fight for herself?" Her voice was flat and cold.  
"No one did." Ryoga replied, standing up. "We all tried."  
"I had to kill someone!"  
"So did Akane!"  
"I had to fight to live!"  
"So did the others!"  
"I had to live for a man who cares nothing about me!"  
"But I do!"  
"No you don't! You'll leave me like you left me before!" Ukyo sat down and tried to stop the tears.  
"I didn't leave you Ukyo, if that's what you think." Ryoga sat beside her.  
"No, you're right. You had to be with me before you could leave me."  
"I was with you and I am with you now."  
"But what about your Akane? She means so much to you, how can I compare with that?"  
"That night you were taken, I told Ranma that I gave up on her." Ryoga played with the paper from the package. "I followed you but it was too fast...I didn't want Ranma to tell you before I could, but I was worried so much about you, the negative emotions caused a huge clearing in the forest."  
"And?"  
"I care about you a lot, Ukyo. You're one of my few friends." Ryoga sighed. "I think a huge part of me bought that necklace for you. I couldn't bring myself to write Akane on it." He held up the paper from the package to show her it was blank.  
"I care about you too Ryoga." She picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck.  
"See, you didn't end up with nothing. You've got me and a necklace." Ryoga pointed to it. "And I've always had a backbone."  
"Thank you." Ryoga put his arm around her.  
"No problem." 


End file.
